BlueNuke
Early Years Born in Chicago, Ill Jaden was always a awkward kid he got bullied got into fights and moved a lot. But in 8th grade at 14 yrs old He got the change of a lifetime, as he walked home he saw smoke from behind his house. He thought the landlord was having a barbecue but once he got up closer he saw a small spaceship had crashlanded. He was curious saying well If I get attacked oh well. He went to the ship and knocked but before he did the ship opened and an weird looking alien looked him in the eye and says "Please take It this is the key to stopping the war" He died as he reached out to him giving him the ring, Jaden studied the ring and put it on, but doing so he started flying and got a a mask. Upon learning of this Green Lantern went to Jaden told him of the Blue Lanterns and Took him in as his partner. Jaden had long blue hair early in his life but cut it to look more mature. Elite 7 One year later after telling his parents of his powers he left to Annex City to live but noticed it was too much crime thus he made a team, of the strongest teens, Torch, Blur, S-Dragon, Valentine, Sage,Ray 10 and himself. Before the Elite 7 He was apart of the young justice team but left due to a break up with Zattana and other causes. In Annex City crime is everywhere which leaves the Elite 7 to clean it up. Villans like Dr.Kinkus, Skull blaster,Vampyro Super Freeze, Black Dragon, Red Nuke and many more go around causing mayhem and death. A new member called Incognito who was very suspicous to the team at first now is a full fledged member but he was actually a commander of the Mars star ship fleet. He was the cause of the war and the many deaths that took place. ''The Super War'' After betraying the Elite 7 and becoming a traitor to earth Incognito or Commander Dreyfus he launched a full fledged attack on the earth almost destroying a country BlueNuke absorbed in his ring but in the process taking massive damage. Waking days later in the Elite 7 First-Aid room he was told by Torch Its's a full on war by Incognito. An attack was launched by the Elite 7 along with other Superheroes and teams. The plan was to take out the planet the base was on (And suprisingly It was not Mars.) It was a planet a couple galaxies away. As the team were in the home stretch Jaden got shot down by the enemys laser cannons and fell into a wormhole that sent him into another dimension.Six months later he awoke on a ship He looked up and saw people staring at him. He jumped up not knowing where he was asking the people what had happened they looked at him funny, they started talking but Jaden didnt understand and then realized that he needed to translater thru his ring He found out he was on an earth that had an Ice Age 500 years ago and when all of the ice had melted people made refuge on ships and when he landed he smashed onto the ship. He tried to build a dimension transporter to sling him back to his dimension but lacked the tools and thus decided it could be in he ocean. He needed to get back to end the war and get back to his girlfriend Terra. He met a girl a year younger than him her name was Mako and grew a liking to him he let her help him get the tools nessacary to get back home and her friend Ledine joined to see what the other dimension was like. He finally made the machine said his farewells and and jumped back to his dimension with Mako and Ledine. When he got back the war was still going on. He found out they were doing small attacks on the planet and its space bases. But when he found out thta they had destroyed half of America he decided to take the bull by its horns and kill Incognito himself . Little did he know thta Terra tagged along on his ship. When he got there it was a fierce battle strong blows with swords and fists but when Jaden had missed Incognito found an opening and was going to stab him but at that second Terra jumped in the way and got stabbed right in front of him. when that happened Incognito just laughed and threw he off of his sword Jaden made a clone with his ring to take her back to his ship. He then fought him quick as lightning then when the moment struck he stabbed Incognito finally ending the war as he got back to the ship Terra died in his arms with a goodbye kiss. A funeral was held and Jaden left the team in Torchs hands saying I need to find the head man in charge somebody told Incognito to kill her, somebody knew that this would happen and I need to find out who.While Jaden was gone Incognito was torturing and killing young and older superheroes alike,he was like a young hitler. The Teen Titans and the Elite 7 teamed up to try and free the prisoners but were ambushed and barely made it out alive. Blur later snuck in with his super sped and rescued only 5 heroes Incognito killed thousands of heroes in training. No Regrets 2 months after the Super War Jaden and Ro Al decided to build a Time Machine to stop Incognito from killing Terra or bring her back with him. He failed time and time again only making different ways for Terras death. After the 30th time BlueNuke said I'm going back in time to stop Incognito from being born. The other members went crazy saying If thats the case then I would bring back A ferocious demon that Incognito had killed. He then quit the project and went to a different planet to train for a year. Red Nukes Origins RedNuke is Jadens internal conflict with Terras death, the war being bullied and everything else bad that happened to him. RedNuke was created offically the year Jaden left the team while training, when Jaden went in the cave of youth only to find a dark force that fused with him and over time the dark force started appearing more and more in Jadens fights until one day he snapped fighting an enemy and RedNuke emerged. RedNuke has Jaden's hair but backwards and red. He has yellow,orangeish eyes and kills his enemies without mercy. RedNuke looked at Jaden for the first time he had emerged and immeadietly engaged him saying it can only be one Nuke.The battle ended minutes later with both badly bruised and as BlueNuke requested for backup Red dissapeared. At the end of the year Jaden rejoined the Elite 7 and took back claim as leader.When he came back he found out a new member joined and his name was Ray100. He had the power to turn into any alien with his watch. (Kinda like Ben 10). Super War Beta A year after RedNukes birth things were going well in Annex city. It was more peaceful, less gangs and villans and just peace. but all of a sudden A projection on all of the T.V.s popped up with a picture of RedNuke saying "Hello citizens of earth I am RedNuke the most feared villan in all of the multiverses I have used Incognitos resources to create a new empire and I will control all of the multiverses starting with this one If you do not cooperate I will discentegrate the earth. BlueNuke looked in awe as Red said " Oh and BlueNuke im going to kill you first." Everyone looked at Jaden as he smacked his face in embarrassment. RedNuke had an army 5 times that of Incognito and had a planetary base that was of a planet that could change the enviornment whenever Red told so with a remote control.